eagleiafandomcom-20200213-history
Constitution/Document
Notice: This is the codified Constitution as it was when published on 1st July 2009, not all parts may be up-to-date. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- ELIZABETH THE SECOND, By the Grace of Heaven, Queen of Eagleia and Her Other Realms and Territories, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of Our Faiths- To ALL whom it may concern- THE CONSTITUTION OF EAGLEIA: PROCLAMATION:- WHEREAS the peoples and the Provinces of Goldentine, Northia, Sunnia, Einea and Eagleia's Territories and it's Federal District have decided to unite into one indissoluble Federation under the Crown of Eagleia- THEREFORE be it enacted by the Congress of Eagleia and the Parliaments of Goldentine, Northia, Sunnia and Einea to do so and unite into the said federation- WE THE PEOPLE of this great nation of Eagleia, under our most gracious Sovereign, humbly relying on the blessings of Heaven, hereby declares this Constitution of Eagleia the supreme law of our free, independent and sovereign nation- Article I: The Crown There shall be a QUEEN (or King) who is the Sovereign ruler and head of Eagleia and it's Provinces. Provisions for succession are laid down in Eagleia's Act of Succession. The sovereignty and state of Eagleia is vested in Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, and will be passed down, at the change of Monarch, to her heirs and her successors according to law. Article II: Federation Eagleia is and shall be a Federal Kingdom divided into Provinces, Territories and a Federal Capital. Provinces cannot be destroyed or altered without a constitutional referendum and approval of the legislatures of the said provinces. Provincial governments and their right to self governance are hereby protected by this charter. *The 4 Provinces: Goldentine, Sunnia, Northia and Einea. *No current territories; the right to create, alter and destroy territories rests with the Congress. *The Federal Capital is and shall be Eagleton located in the District of Victoria. Every Province is entitled to a Governor appointed by the Queen, a Premier elected by it's people, a legislature also elected by it's people and a Prefect appointed by the Governor General to represent the Federation in the Province. The Federal government shall be headed by a Prime Minister whose party is the largest in the House of Representatives. This Prime Minister has the right to appoint Ministers of the State. Admission of New Provinces New Provinces can be created by a State joining the Federation with the following requirements or by a Province being created from a Territorial referendum and approval of Congress from the land of a Territory of Eagleia if the following requirements are met: ('State' shall be the word to refer to an area which has requested to become a Province in the rest of this Article) *The State must have a population of at least 500,000 people. *The State must have a organised system of government. *The State must be deemed by Congress to be ready to become a Province *A referendum on becoming a Province must be approved by at least two thirds of it's electorate. *The State must have full and proper control of an area deemed not too large or small by Congress to become a Province. A State/Territorial area formally becomes a Province of the Federation once The Queen has signed an Imperial Act approving it to become one, into law. Article III: Congress THERE SHALL BE a Federal CONGRESS to legislate for the whole of Eagleia without exception unless otherwise stated in an bill or act passed by Congress. Congress shall be made up of a QUEEN, House of LORDS, and a House of REPRESENTATIVES. Monarch The Queen shall be and will be appointed and chosen by almighty Heaven and will pass along the lines of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II, her heirs and her successors according to law. Governor General There shall be a Governor General for the entire Realm appointed by Her Majesty the Queen, on recomendation from the entire Congress. The Governor General shall represent the Queen and fulfill Her Majesty's daily duties. Lords The Lords shall be hereditary (split between nobles and religious leaders) in one third (term: for life), appointed for service to the State on recomendation of Her Majesty's Prime Minister of Eagleia and the loyal Leader of Opposition to the government in the next third (term: Until the age of 75), and appointed on the recomendations of the Provincial Premiers with 15 Lords per Province, 1 to 3 Lords per Territory and 1 to 3 Lords for Eagleton DV (term: 15 years). Those Lords appointed shall be done by Her Majesty's most excellent Governor General of the Realm. Representatives The Representatives shall be elected according to population of the Provinces with 1 representative per 50,000 citizens. Each Territory shall receive 1 to 5 representatives according to population. Eagleton DV shall receive 1 to 5 representatives also according to population. Article IV: Law & Order The Constitution should and shall be interpreted broadly and according to the time by The Supreme Court of Eagleia. The Supreme Court shall be the highest court of law in the land with powers to interpret officially this Constitution. *There shall be one Chief Justice appointed by The Queen or the Governor General on the recomendations of law Lords and the Government. For one term only; the term is 5 years. *There shall also be 8 assistant Justices appointed by the same and for the same time. There must be at least one Justice from each Province. Order shall be maintained by this Charter, the Justice system and other institutions such as Police and Military. AND, regarding the Provinces of Eagleia and the laws their legislatures may pass, if any Provincial law is inconsistent with the Federal Constitution, then they are declared null and void to the extent of the inconsistency. Article V: Forces of Eagleia *Provinces shall have separate Police Forces maintained by the Provincial governments. The Territories and Eagleton (and if requested by one, a Province) shall have a Police Force maintained by Congress and hereby named the Royal Eagleian Police Force. *The Military shall be under the direct command of Congress. If a Province requests so, they shall be given control of sectors of the Federal Military if needed for a while to deal with Provincial issues. *The Military shall and will be united under Her Majesty the Queen who is Commander in Chief (represented by the Governor General), but also divided into an Army, Navy and Airforce. Article VI: Rights of the People The Rights, the freedoms and responsibilities of the people: *Congress hereby declares that all races, religions, minorities, ethnic groups and all persons are equal under the law and are all citizens of Eagleia and equal subjects of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II. *The rights of freedom, liberty, justice, equality, rights of the media, so on and so forth are recognized by Congress. *In return the people have the responsibilities of supporting Eagleia, being loyal subjects of the monarch, paying taxes, so on and so forth. *Every person in Eagleia, upon reaching the required age, are eligible, no matter what race, religions or gender, to be employed by The Government of Eagleia. Article VII: Finance and Trade *The power to print money rests with the Federal Congress and government. *The power to trade is available to both the Federal government and the Provincial governments. *It is hereby law that a Provincial government may not tax property of the Federal government and vice-versa. *There shall be a clear separation and no over lapping of Provincial and Federal taxes. *The Government is advised to not, even if they control a majority in the House, to pass a money bill without consulting the rest of the Representatives, and then only passing the bill onto the Lords. Article VIII: Bans and Limitations Office Term Limits *The Governor General shall hold office at Her Majesty's pleasure, with no set term limit. *A Lord shall hold office according to the provisions set in Article III, under the heading 'Lords'. *A Representative can serve three terms, one of which is 5 years, if elected every term. *The Prime Minister shall hold office at The Queen's/Governor General's pleasure. Usually while the Prime Minister is the leader of the largest party in the House of Representatives. *A Provincial Governor shall hold office at The Queen's pleasure. Usually for a recommended amount of one term which equals 5 years. *A Provincial Premier shall hold office at The Queen's/Governor of the Province's pleasure. Usually while the Premier is the leader of the largest party in the Provincial Legislature. *A Prefect of a Province shall hold office at the Governor General's pleasure on advise from the Federal Government. *A member of a Provincial Parliament can serve three terms, one of which is 5 years, if elected every term by the people of the said Province. *The Chief Justice and fellow Justices shall hold office for one term of which is 5 years. Bans *Drugs, Alcohol, Cigarettes, and the like are hereby declared unlawful and dangerous. Article IX: Amendment and Other Clauses Notes *Her Majesty, Queen, King, The Crown, etc can all be interchanged and mean the same when interpreting this charter. Amending the Constitution To add or alter any part of the Constitution requires an Imperial Act of Congress. The requirements to successfully pass an Imperial Act are as follows: *Approval of 75% of the House of Representatives. *Approval of 85% of the House of Lords. *Approval of a majority (50% + 1) of each of the Parliaments of the Provinces (therefore currently the Parliaments of Goldentine, Einea, Sunnia and Northia) *A Referendum to the people where 80% of the electorate approves of the proposal. *A Referendum in each Province where at least 60% approves of the proposal. *A go ahead from the Supreme Court declaring the proposal to be constitutional and legal. *Royal Assent from Her Majesty the Queen. If even one of the requirements are not met, the Constitution may not be amended by the said proposal. -------------------------------------------------------------- -'BY HER MAJESTY'S COMMAND, THIS CONSTITUTION IS THE SUPREME LAW OF EAGLEIA.' LONG LIVE THE PEOPLE! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE EAGLEIA! ------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- (End of Constitution) ----------------------------------------------------------- Category:Governance of Eagleia Category:Constitutional Documents